Night of Thieves
by Darkis0777
Summary: 7 year old Lin is left alone at home during a stormy night. She hides under the kitchen table anticipating for her parent's return. But what if her parents are too late. What will happen to the young Bei Fong when a group of highly dangerous criminals steals her in the mist of the night, leaving no clue or sign of their intentions. Will she survive?(The Duke and Toph)


**I own nothing. Hail to Mike and Bryke!**

* * *

**Chapter one **

_Creak_

_Drop._

A drop of rain fell from the sky and spattered on a rooftop. It quickly rolls downwards and as if a sign from this single drop, the clouds released its load. Within minutes Republic city was soaked. Its streets flooded an inch of water .The stormy sky roared like a beast in the wild and lit the city with bright white flashes. The winds howled threatening to rip every hanging sign in the city. It was a beautiful nightmare-an array of nature's perfect harmony. However, for seven-year-old Lin Bei Fong it was an atrociously fearful night.

Lin grasped her badgermole plush and hugged her legs tightly. The little Earthbender was tucked under the kitchen table quivering in fear. She quickly shut her eyes as a flash of lightning lit the room. "Your a Bei fong. Pull it together Lin!" Lin told herself grasping her plush a little tighter. "Mama and Papa are going to be home soon."

Suddenly, a loud _dang _burst from the living room causing the young Earthbender to jump from her spot.

"Ouch!" She yelped as the top of her head collided with the table.

"What was that?" Lin whispered to herself as she rubbed her throbbing head.

The little Earthbender crawled out of the table and looked around the kitchen. Lin found herself standing on the cold title alone in the dark kitchen. A _creak _from the living room drew Lin's attention. She froze at her spot and listened, hoping the sound would not repeat, for the _creak. _

_Creak._

_Creak._

_**Creak.**_

Lin's heart dropped as the creaking of the wooden floors grew closer to her. Lin felt her hand tremble and quickly balled them into a fist, so she could stable herself. Lin stood still unsure about her next move. She wasn't sure whom or what was luring in her living room and the thought terrified the young Bei Fong. She was unwilling to check, but instantly a thought came to her. Lin took a deep calming breath, then entered a pray mantis stance-planting her feet firmly on the ground. Her mother had just begun her seismic sense training not ago long. _Don't think. Feel. Feel the vibrations. _Lin could "see" the layout of the living room: the sofas were neatly arranged around the table, the bookshelf pressed against one of the stone walls, the bricked fireplace unlit and cold and the door slammed opened. _ Oh no. _ Lin focused even more, if someone was in her house she needed to find him or her.

"Well hello there Lin," a deep, cold, dead voice echoed from the dark.

Lin quickly reframed from her stance and anxiously looked around. She was still alone. Then a slender, sensual and sinister giggle came from the living room.

"Oh honey don't be scared," a high-pitched, honeyed voice crooned. Lin quivered as a cold chill ran down her spine.

She felt her hands tremble again and tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"Whose there!" she attempted to shout, but came as whisper.

_**Creak.**_

The sound of the wooden floor came as Lin's answer. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and her body trembled in panic.

"She wet herself," a tremulous, almost child like voice boomed.

Lin backed herself against the kitchen cabinet. She grasped the handle and quickly slipped inside. Various pots surrounded Lin and frying pans as she tucked herself in-between. Lin felt her eyes water and tears soon rolled endlessly down her cheeks. She noticed that her pajama pants were soaked, and she inwardly scolded herself. _Who are these people? What do they want! Mama. Papa. Where-_

"Come out little Badgermole. Don't make us hurt you." The same high-pitched, honeyed voice crooned.

Lin covered her mouth preventing a sob from escaping. There was a moment of silence. Then the cabinet door was wrenched open. Lin quickly looked up and saw a set of piercing, deadly gold eyes and before Lin could scream a blast of fire was hurled towards her. Everything went black.

The stench of burnt flesh filled the room and black ashes covered the floor like a layer of snow. Three figures stood, hovering over a small fallen figure. They gazed upon her with great marvel. They had won.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rain trickled down the large window of Chief Bei Fong's office. The Chief was slumped in chair her, slowly rubbing her temples. She was tired, exasperated and nervous. Her little girl was alone at home in a middle of a severe storm. Toph huffed in frustration. She leaned back against her chair and crossed arms. She closed her eyes and thought of Lin curled under the kitchen table, hugging her badgermole plush for dear life. Toph chuckled at the image, but felt a pang of guilt.

"I knew I should have sent Duke home when his shift ended." Toph sighed with a slight frown.

Toph stood from her chair and made her way to the large window. She touched the glass and felt bliss of winter. Toph let out another sigh and felt her warm breath against her cold fingertips. She closed her eyes and heard the howl of the raging rain.

_Knock. Knock._

A gentle timid tap came from the door. Toph smiled she had a good guess on who the knocker was, but she planted her foot on the floor and "saw" her surroundings: her officers filling out paper works out side-slumped in front of their desk, her office which was fairly large with tall stone pillars raising the high ceilings, the small waiting area at the concern of the room furnished with two sofas and a circle table in the middle stacked with newspapers and magazines. Toph focused her attention to person standing outside her office. Her smile only grew wider.

"Come in Duke," She called out.

Toph heard the metallic _click _of the door and the heavy footsteps that followed. She sensed him coming towards her.

"Hey," he greeted gruffly. The Duke removed his helmet and ran a hand through his sweated hair.

"Tired?" Toph asked fruity. She crossed her arms and smiled at him.

The Duke chuckled and set his helmet on one of the chairs in front of Toph's desk.

"How'd you know?" he asked with a small smile.

Toph pretended to ponder about the question for a minute.

"Well you dragged your feet when you came in. Usually your footsteps are light…AND you sounded like a slug panda when you greeted me." Toph teased with a grin.

The Duke shook his head slightly.

"Your are the greatest earthbender to have ever lived…" The Duke frowned. "Or lives." He chuckled. Toph smiled at him and made her way to one of the sofas, where she instantly sank down. She leaned back against the sofa and let out a deep sigh.

"Looks like I'm the not the only slug panda in the room." The Duke teased.

He made his way to the sofa and laid down, his head rested on Toph's legs. Toph "looked" at him, she absentminded ran her pale fingers through his thick dark brown hair.

The couple remained in a mutual silence. A peaceful and calming silence that only they could share, without feeling the pressure for conversation or the unsettling feeling of awkwardness. Toph smiled as she felt The Duke relax. His tense, most likely aching, shoulders softened and his heart beat at a normal relaxed pace. _Its nice "seeing" him like this. _She continued to run her fingers through his soft, silky and luscious hair. Then her hands wandered to his face; it was warm and smooth. However, as Toph skimmed near his jawline, a rough patch broke the smoothness. Toph ran her thumb through it. _Bandage. _

"Toph…" The Duke called in a low voice. "It still kind of hurts."

Toph pulled her hand away and averted her attention the ground.

"Sorry." She murmured. "Is that from last week?"

The Duke didn't answer, instead he took her hand and laced with his.

"Lets not talk about it," he stated in the same low voice.

Toph nodded slowly, she didn't want to remember that disastrous gang raid. Then, a loud clap of thunder echoed through the sky causing The Duke to sit up quickly. Toph felt his heart joint up.

"We lost power," he informed. "Its pitch black."

Toph chuckled, " Yea welcome to my world Duke."

The Duke gave her a small smile, then instantly entered police mode. He alertly looked around her office. Flashes of lightning lit the room slightly, but only for a matter of seconds. After what seemed to be eternity, the lights turn back on.

"How long was that?" Toph asked.

The Duke swiftly looked at the wall clock.

"7 and a half minutes," he replied, "That was actually pretty long for our power to come back. I'm guessing the resident's power is still out-Lin!"

Toph's eyes widen, "Duke one of us has to go home! She's probably going scared out of her mind right now!" Toph taut.

The Duke swiftly stood from the chair and grabbed his helmet. "I'll go. I can drive over to our hous-".

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

A thunderous banging interrupted The Duke. Toph felt one of her officer outside the door. She raised an eyebrow sensing his fast-beating heart.

"Come in," she called out.

The officer burst through the door, his breathe heavy and face drenched with a mixture of water and sweat.

"What's going on?" Toph asked as she raised an eyebrow.

She stood from the sofa and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The officer huff and puff before answering his commanding officer.

"Chief, Deputy." "He paused and took a deep breath. "Something very very bad happened at your house!"

The Duke and Toph looked at each other, utter dismay and dread spread across their faces. Toph felt The Duke's heart drop as hers dropped with his.

"Lin!"

* * *

**A/N **

** I'm sorry if I didn't hold up to my monthly update. I'm going to some ruff stuff again, but I guess thats life for ya. **

**Anyways, heres a new story for you guys hope you liked it, reviews would be nice:) I'm recurrently working on chapter 2. **

**~Darkis **


End file.
